As electronic devices, such as smart phones, are developed, various services may be provided to a user. An electronic device may include two or more antennas in order to transmit and receive signals on different frequency bands or improve receive sensitivity of a specific frequency band.
Even though two or more antennas may be used as a receiving antenna, one antenna may be used as a transmitting antenna. For example, when first and second antennas are used as an antenna for receiving a designated frequency band signal, one of the first and second antennas may be used as a transmitting antenna for a corresponding frequency band.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an antenna switching method according to the related art.
Referring to FIG. 1, according to the related-art antenna switching method, the signal strength or intensity of a receiving antenna, for example, an antenna (ANT) 0 or an ANT 1, is measured for an amount of time at operation 120 in an electronic device performing an arbitrary function or in an idle state at operation 110. The electronic device compares the signal strength or intensity of signal 0 and signal 1 for a predetermined time at operation 130. When a signal state of signal 0 of the antenna 0 is determined as better than that of a signal state of signal 1 of the antenna 1, the electronic device may determine the antenna 0 as the transmitting antenna at operation 140. On the contrary, the electronic device may determine the antenna 1 as the transmitting antenna at operation 150.
However, a receive sensitivity of an antenna of an electronic device may vary according to a mounted position of the antenna, interference with surrounding components or metal products, the way in which the electronic device is held by a user, and/or a network environment. Generally, the electronic device may perform antenna switching by measuring a sensitivity of a received signal for an amount of time, but when the signal state becomes deteriorated earlier than a measurement time, a problem such as a call drop may occur. In addition, when a mismatch between reception and transmission ends occurs or the reliability of a measurement value for a received signal is lowered, an improper antenna switching may occur.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.